


Hate

by ToyaFFs Junk Pile (ToyaFF)



Series: ToyaFFs Junk Pile [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyaFF/pseuds/ToyaFFs%20Junk%20Pile
Summary: Soldier just hates a certain Frenchman.
Relationships: Soldier/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: ToyaFFs Junk Pile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hate

HALT! Stand where you are, private.

I have come to inform you how much I’ve grown to _hate_ you.

Wipe that smug look off your face before I tear it off myself!

Now you listen good you son of a bitch.

I will not repeat myself so listen well.

I _hate_ the way you walk around in that fancy suit you call a uniform.

I _hate_ the cowardly tactics you do on the battlefield.

I _hate_ how you kill a man behind his back.

I _hate_ how you try and seduce other people behind my back.

What did you say–? I DO NOT EVEN UNDERSTAND THE WORD JEALOUSY.

You are a coward!

You are a fraud!

You are a damn filthy Frenchman!

I am not done with you yet, froglegs.

I _hate_ smelling that fancy girly cologne of yours.

I _hate_ looking at your sweat filled maskless face.

I _hate_ hearing you purr out like a feral cat in heat.

I _hate_ tasting that minty flavor of nicotine on your tongue.

You are no real man, but a woman.

A beautiful woman.

Did I stutter?! You are god damn beautiful!

Oh no, I am not even close to being finished yet.

I _hate_ watching you undress in front of me.

I _hate_ touching that smooth skin of yours.

I _hate_ hearing you moan out those girly cries.

I especially _hate_ tasting that sorry excuse of a co… co…

DID I SAY YOU HAD PERMISSION TO LAUGH!

This is why I _hate_ you.

That smug superiority complex you always have.

I _hate_ it when you’re panting with your tongue sticking out.

I _hate_ it when you’re wailing out like a banshee.

I _hate_ it when you’re pleading for me to keep going.

I _hate_ it when you’re calling for my name.

You always act like you are over me.

ME!

NO, I AM OVER YOU!

I AM ABOVE YOU, FRENCHMAN–––!!

…I also _hate_ it when you kiss me when I’m speaking.

I _hate_ having you so close to me.

I _hate_ hearing you say you love me.

And I _hate_ hearing myself say I love you back.

My god, do I truly _hate_ you, Spy.


End file.
